Faith is Ignorance
by DarkDanny
Summary: A story of betrayal and deception. A tale of a Sith Lord's fall from power and eventual rise to a greatness he never dreamed possible.


**Another story. Hope you like...**

**Faith is Ignorance**

**...**

* * *

**...**

**Chapter One**

If it wasn't for her battle meditation, Bastila Shan would have for certain thrown up.

This was by no means her first operation against the Sith. No, her work against their incursions into deep Republic space and her tutelage of the Jedi Code had trained her well to handle almost any the forces of the dark could throw against her. But not this. never this. There was no right way to prepare to face the Dark Lord of the Sith. Not only that, but to take him alive. An order that was near impossible to enforce the moment the Republic Commando's under her command had learned her intentions. She could not find fault in their reasoning.

For years, the Sith invasion had terrorized the galaxy. The seemingly unstoppable invasion force had displaced millions, killed billions and it showed no sign of stopping. Not until it reached past through the core worlds and had Coruscant in the new empire's blood soaked grip. All of the men and women who wore the uniforms of the Republic surrounding her and her Jedi compatriots had only a single unifying feeling as they silently approached Revan's flagship, _Protectorate_ with everything powered down except for life support.

There was a sudden, careful tap on her shoulder, Bastila broke her meditation and glanced back. There standing over her was Jedi Knight Mira Bionte. She was a full decade older then Bastila and a rank higher. She was a full guardian of the Jedi order. Yet, she was under Bastila's command. It felt... odd to hold this sort of personal command.

"Sentinel Shan, May I have a word before we start the attack?"

Bastila nodded and pulled her out of her crossed leg meditative state. She gestured the older Jedi to follow her to the only private place on the small assault vessel, the lavatory. They bumped past the leader of the commando strike team Lieutenant Zek Devan, an old soldier from the first days of the Mandalorian wars. He was older then anyone else in the strike force. He grunted and nodded his head wearily

"How may I assist you master Jedi?" Bastila inquired quietly, as to not disturb the strained silence among the soldiers and the other Jedi, who were attempting hide the life signatures of everyone on board the vessel. The older Jedi smiled serenely.

"My title is irreverent. You are in command here." Mira reprimanded her softly, with a faint reassuring look, she asked. "Have you prepared to face him?"

Bastila frowned at the question. No, no she was not prepared. There was nothing that could possibly prepare her for this.

"I am.. uncertain." Bastila admitted delicately to her. "I am conflicted about him. He was once a hero to us. Surely we must remember that, surely he must still have some good in him."

"As any young Jedi would feel," The Jedi knight confirmed. "He and Darth Malak are shining examples of why our code must be cornerstone to all our actions. Their arrogance has put out galaxy in a state never seen before."

Slowly, Mira sighed. She too seemed reluctant to broach the subject of Revan.

"I too am conflicted about him" She admitted just as carefully. "Revan was always a bright boy, He had a reason to every action he took. Malak was the passionate one. Always so emotional. If this plan works and we can gain an insight into the mechanisms of Revan's mind, we will learn his reasons. "

...

* * *

...

"FOR THE DARK LOR-"

The novice Dark Jedi gurgled as the blade of Bastila's lightsaber slashed through his chest. Bastila winced and doubled over Her mind attempting to ignore all the carnage her tea had inflicted and received. They ducked behind a wall, hiding from oncoming blaster fire from down the corridor across fro them.

The Sith were relentless zealots. From the those tuned with the Force to the mechanics. All of them were willing to lay their lives on the line for the Dark Lord of the Sith that they rallied around fanatically. Bastila shivered at what one of the things she over heard her own troopers saying. They fought like the Mandalorians.

Her commando unit was at half strength now and they had only managed to get half way to the command deck. the most likely place where Revan would make his stand. As the seconds went by while they were onboard the ship, Bastila became more nd more reliant on the code and less and less on her own self confidence. This as no longer a training operation. They were only meters from the real thing. The Most powerful Sith Lord in many centuries.

Her survival was no longer guaranteed anymore.

She wiped the forming sweat off her brow and looked back to the commando's and Jedi behind her. They were all caked in blood from allies and foes and themselves alike, They could not go any further. Slowly, their leader raised her hands together and gave them a prayer. a blessing, a thank you for their sacrifice. She was not deluded to think they would survive. Not when her existence was threatened just as much.

Bastila glanced to her fellow Jedi. They were as tired as she was, and equally doing their best to suppress it from sight. She caught Jedi knight Bionte's commending gaze. She nodded respectfully to Bastila, who nodded back. She would have her back to finish his operation. Even if it meant death. A concept older Jedi's were much more at ease with.

"Commander Shan," A gravelly voice spoke up from the commando leader, Lieutenant Devan, his face caked with grime and in his lips, a lit cigarette.

When he knew he had the Jedi's attention, Zek pulled it out and looked around at the men of his unit, adding. "We need to keep moving. We have a Dark Lord's ass to kick from here to bloody Coruscant!"

The commando team hooted out in celebratory agreement, with cries in praise for the Republic, as well as of Revan's name interconnected with words she would dare not repeat in her mind. She could not help it, she smiled at their resolve to defeat Revan. The other Jedi as well shared their private smile at the thoughts of Revan humiliated. Even Jedi were allowed a rude thought or two in their lifetime, especially when it came towards a Sith.

"Alright, form a V formation behind the Jedi, sweep and clear." Bastila ordered, to her newly reinvigorated soldiers. Tonight we take Revan and show him what he has done to our Republic!"

There was a renewed cheer as the men fell behind the Jedi who had reignited their lightsabers. Morale was back. Bastila raised her lightsaber over her head and looked back at them. Together, they charged.

It was brilliant display of bravado that the Sith soldier had not expected. the forces of the Dark side were quickly cut down and the defensive line that the Corridor had been was broken in a matter of seconds. Two of the Republic commando's fell but there was no longer time for the men to mourn their comrades. Not when the momentum was with them.

They chased the Sith soldiers who were in a furious retreat. They were scrambling to escape the righteous fury that was this surprise attack. The blast doors leading to the central chambers of the ship were near them. it was the intersecting pathway to every point of the ship. The bridge included.

Together Bastila and the rest of her Jedi's slashed through the door, attempting to cut the binds that held it together. It had almost worked until a second layer of the blast door came down, halting their advance. Bastila nearly cursed, forgetting her serenity if only for a moment.

There was pattering of feet behind it. She turned and faced the newly arrived Commando unit who were now leaning against the doorway. and opening their combat bags up.

"Don't you be worrying your pretty little heads, Master Jedi's, Go get some cover, we'll do the cutting!" One of them snared condescending to the Jedi guardians as they dropped a surprising amount of explosives on the floor and pooled them all together.

Bastila's eyes widened and nodded and ran as quic as she could around the corner and out of the blast range. She looked over to the others. one Jedi in particular, a young man whose surname was Atric. He could not have been much older then she was. Still he ws a Jedi knight from what she recalled of their brief meeting.

Atric shook his head, he was smiling slightly.

"Trust a commando to simply blow up his obstacles."

Bastila did not say anything as she heard the loud clank of her trooper's boots run back to her. The gruff Daven with the cigarette in his lips was the only one who did not run, but rather walked back at a stroll pace; There in his hands was the detonator. With an exhale of carbon monoxide and a thousand different poisons in the Cigarette he smoked. He detonated the explosives against the blast doors, causing the Commandos to tumble over and swear violently.

"By the Force. That was way too many charges!" The Jedi cried out as she attempted to ignore the ringing in her ears. Slowly, they all got up and one by one, followed the Jedi closely.

Through the haze of metallic smoke, the platoon approached the door with a tedious carefulness, borderlining as paranoia. There was however, no threat. Instead what faced the was blasthole through the door. Bastila pulled herself through the hole of the door and stepped into the antechamber that led to every part of the ship.

_Which way now, Bastila. Focus. _She thought to herself. She glanced back to the rest of her team and nodded for them to spread out, and be prepared for anything. Slowly she rubbed her head in wide circles attempting to maintain control of a sudden migraine that was overwhelming all of her senses.

She looked over towards Mira Bionte. She too seemed to have been quite distracted as well. Her head was turning back and forth, simply scanning the room. She could feel it too. The power of the Dark side had surrounded all of them. Heavy and seductive as always .

The blast door to the bridge opened and out stepped was the tallest man she had ever seen in her life. The giant was clad in black Sith armor, his head bowed under it's hood. Slowly he looked up to meet his adversaries. It was not Revan. Bastila knew it before he had looked up. His face was scarred and dirty from a beard he wore. His eyes were hard and cruel. Bastila stepped forwards him, her lightsaber in front of her. Still unlit.

The robed and hooded man did not react. He did not need to; With a simple hand gesture upwards, The roof above him fell around him. Bastila's eyes widened as what she thought to be debris turned out to be an overwhelming number of Sith aligned former Jedi, all wearing the same style of armor as their leader.

There was a low whistle from the Commando unit.

"Sith warriors." One of the younger Commandos mused out loud to the rest of his unit. "I hate those guys."

There was an audible groan that came from another Commando.

"Jenkins, shut up. Just... shut up."

Bastila inwardly scowled as the rest of her men chuckled nervously. This was no laughing matter.

"You're outnumbered, Jedi scum. Lord Revan's protectors will not let you take a single step forward." The leader of the group bellowed out. "The reason you continue to live is at his discretion. He has foreseen this attack and has allowed this encounter."

_Foreseen? _Bastila's eyes widened. This was a trap. Revan had lured her in with him as the prize! How stupid could she have been for falling for this simple bait and entrap tactic?

The Leader ignited his lightsaber. As though on cue. the rest of the armored dark Jedi too lit their sabers. Washing everything the republic warriors could see in front of them with a sudden crimson heat inducing haze. Bastila's hands tightened around her unlit saber. Her mind furiously working over a plan. to escape or to fight. The Republic commando unit had less on their minds. Together they raised their Blaster carbines up and took a defensive position. they were ready to take as many as they could with them.

"However, Just because he has seen it, does not mean you are welcomed here." The lead guard continued, placing one foot in front of him. "You tread on unwelcomed grounds, inform your soldiers to stand down."

The once smoking commando leader pointed his rifle at the leader of the Sith menacingly.

"Not happening Sith Shitbag!" Zek spat out at him; Rage in his voice.

The head of the guard turned his attention to the defiant commando. His lips curled up into a dark sneer.

"Your insolence is a mask for fear, Republic scum." The Sith spat out, his voice quivering with drowning rage "Your flesh will be rend by my vibroknife. You are not worthy of falling by my lightsaber."

"Antonus. Stand down."

Bastila's breath caught in her throat at the chillingly frigid voice that spoke up through the stand off. Antonus turned his attention away from the Jedi and graciously bowed in subservience to the shorter robed man. His arms crossed were as his obsidian angular mask. glared at the group that stood in front of him.

As Revan turned his attention from the chief of his guard and onto the interlopers. He still said nothing as he moved past Antonus and stepped forward. Meeting Bastila halfway. The mask did not show any sign of fear but Bastila doubted that, if he was maskless, he would have any fear to show either. He simply stood there. His attention never once leaving her.

"Welcome, Bastila Shan." The Dark Lord of the Sith greeted, his voice devoid of any warmness. "I have been waiting for your arrival."

Bastila said nothing, At least she did not at first. The Sith Lord's lightsaber was not in his hands, although it would not have surprised her if he had no need for a lightsaber anymore, certainly Revan must have been skilled enough to fight any Jedi unarmed. Still, she was the leader of this mission. She must take charge.

With much careful thought in each step she took. Bastila slowly swayed her body close to the Sith master fearless. She was with the Force now. If her life was taken now, she would feel no fear.

"Darth Revan., so called 'Lord of the Sith'. By decree from the Jedi Council and the Republic Supreme Chancellor; you are hereby under arrest for galactic war crimes." Bastila informed him, her eyes baring into the mask, trying to read his thoughts. The statement was admittedly arrogant and laughable. It however, needed to be said.

No one laughed though. Not the hundred or so elite guard behind Revan, not her own men and definitely not Revan himself.

At least, not at first. There was a soft amused chuckle that escaped his lips. Slowly but certainly, it built up, stronger and stronger until it echoed through out the room, causing the commando team to shiver at the haunting laughter that filled the large antechamber.

"You come to my ship, outmatched and outmanned twenty to one. Yet, you expect me to surrender?" Revan said as the dark laughter subsided and he stepped forward from behind his men. "You are the bravest Jedi I have ever encountered in my wanderings."

Bastila said nothing. She would not accept the flattery of the Sith Lord. No matter how much it thrilled her to see that he was giving her uncharacteristic praise.

"I will give you an ultimatum, however." Revan spoke again as the laughter died down. "A ceasefire. Your second in command will take what left of your forces back to the ship you came from, if damaged I will provide one for you. They are too fly off and back to your fleet, never to look back."

"In return for their safe passage, you will stay here." Revan continued "The length is at my discretion. It will not be for long however."

There it was, the Sith Lord's ultimatum for her. Her life in exchange for her team's life. It seemed like a fair trade at first, of course, factoring in her battle meditation, the source of key victories over the past few years

"What will it be?" He asked, breaking her from her fear laced thoughts of the conundrum she found herself in. Bastila looked back up to the Sith Lord who's mask seemed to have been shielding hiss thoughts as well as his face.

"May I seek council with the others?" Bastila asked ignoring the sudden cry of protests from behind her.

Revan's mask looked over past the defiant Jedi and too the group that hid behind her. Slowly, the Dark Lord nodded his head in acceptance and stepped back from the Jedi. Bastila gave him one last determined glare and stepped back until she felt the presence of her Jedi next to her.

"We must not do this, this is clearly a trap to capture you Padawan. He is well documented deceiver. We will be killed regardless of your decision!" Tharan Amon, a newly knighted Jedi guardian all but cried out in frustration.

The Jedi and the commando's discussed the predicament. Bastila, however merely ignore it. Quietly she knelt down on her knees and bowed her head. pulling herself into brief meditation. She needed clarity. With so much tension built in this standoff it was clouding her mind from clear thought.

She closed her eyes.

Bastila opened her eyes and looked up, still lost in her thoughts. Her eyes looked up to the towering Sith Lord. A man who had made single movie, despite his reputation for being an unforgiving and devious menace. He merely stood there, looking back at her.

She closed her eyes yet again._  
_

_She could smell smoke and the stench of death on the air .Slowly, the Jedi opened her eyes up. Bastila bit back the urge to cry for the world she was surrounded by. She was standing on the surface of the all but glassed world known as Telos IV._

_There was a noise overhead. It was a Sith transport ship. She watched as it landed on the surface of the planet and opened it's hanger door up, allowing two men to step down and stand on the Ruins they created. One wearing a Sith Admira uniform. The other was Revan himself. Standing as motionless as the reality they both came from._

_"This is a tragedy. my lord. Darth Malak has overstepped his authority." The Admiral quietly inflected. The Sith Lord did not reprimand the soldier He merely kept his expressionless gaze towards the epicenter of the destruction._

_"Leave me here, Admiral Karek." The Dark Lord murmured to the man next to him. "I will call you for a pick up when I am ready."_

_The second man seemed to hesitate for a moment. He snapped the Sith Lord a well executed salute and stepped back into the Transport. The Jedi knight watched as it departed upwards into the atmosphere and turned back carefully she walked over to the Sith Lord's side. However as she did so, Revan turned and started walking towards the center of this small settlement._

_She followed closely, watching him with such a fascination that it was very much embarrassing to admit. She had never been in a vision like this before, a pivotal memory of a Sith Lord was surreal and oh so apologetically clear._

_Revan came to a sudden halt, causing the Jedi to stumble in place. Why he had stopped became clear as he lowered his head to look at what was left the charred remains of a mother holding her child behind her defensively, helplessly shielding her from the orbital bombardment. Bastila exhaled sharply and attempted to maintain her Jedi sensibilities. Still, this was a sight that broke her heart._

_It was to her surprise, it had affected the Dark Lord of the Sith as well. His hands reached up and pulled back his hood. Gently, he detached the mask. the facade he used to hide his human side from his enemies. He brought it down to his side, dangling it loosely. He was breathing heavier then usual. He was panicking, he was upset!_

_"I did not mean for this to happen. You must believe me. I..I WAS DECEIVED!" Revan cried out, with so much vehement anger coursing through him, it sent a shiver up her spine . "I Needed your world. I had no quarrel with you... That Little...Little BASTARD DID IT!"_

A hand grabbed her shoulder, causing Bastila to break her trance. She looked to find Mira Bionte looking down at her with an expression of carefully concern on her face. Bastila, stood up and turned back. Revan still stood there. His attention apparently had not been broken. The Jedi looked back at him. There was a pang that was not there before. Her anger for the Dark Lord gave way, giving birth to a new emotion she held for him.

Pity.

That mask became something else for her. A mask that was the face of his terrible campaign of fear became a means of hiding.

"I sensed something in him. a vision into his memories." She spoke finally to her Jedi companions. They looked around to each other as Bastila drifted back off into her own thoughts.

"Bastila?" Mira inquired, her eyes darting between Bastila and the Sith honor guard, who were looking more and more ready to strike against the smaller group. The younger Jedi looked up to the guardian, much more alert then moments prior.

"Sadness." She explained to the knight, her answer soft. "I sensed no deception in Revan's words. Only an immense sadness. I will go to him."

The commando leader growled under his breath and dropped the butt of his cigarette to the ground, stamping on it hard. He was clearly not impressed with the plan Bastila had now altered beyond recognition.

"What do you expect for a man with billions of deaths on his hands?" The Lieutenant inquired of her, running his hand through his thinning hair. Bastila frowned to herself as she thought about the answer. Revan was a conqueror since the early days of the Mandalorian wars. Why upset now? Why Telos in particular? There were many other worlds he had slaughtered. Most of them, worse then what happened on Telos.

"Not sadness that is for sure." Bastila murmured softly, glancing at the solitary Dark Lord before looking back to her Jedi. "I would expect him to have a resolve so strong that he could order these deaths. No, This feeling is all I get from him. More to be pitied then to fear."

She sighed and turned to Revan. Determination steeled into her defiant expression.

"I agree to your terms. Allow my people to leave in peace." She commanded from the dark lord. She ignored the sudden and vocal denouncement of her request. The Sith swordsmen turned their hooded heads amongst each other in apparent confusion for their lord's unusual display of mercy towards those who were his enemies.

A hand fell on her arm and held it tightly. It was a middle aged Jedi male whom Bastila had only caught his last name as Dyarron. He was a stern looking man who had expressed his disapproval of the Dark Lord's offer on the spot.

"Padawan Shan," He chastised her sharply "you cannot do this, you are risking all of the core worlds with this gamble. For the sake of everything thing, you MUST reconsider."

Bastila bowed her head to hide the red in her face. The knight had thoroughly chastised her in front of a Sith Lord, exceptionally loud enough to hear it. Revan's only reaction to it was a tilt of his masked head at the argument. The Padawan looked up to the Jedi Knight, her expression just as cold as his.

"The council will have to trust me. I have been nothing but loyal to them. They will have to allow me this risk." She snapped back at him before turning his attention back towards the Sith lord, adding. "Darth Revan, have them escorted back to the shuttle. I expect none of them to be slain."

Revan's stare down at the group ended as Bastila spoke. Slowly, he nodded his head and beckoned his guard to lower their still lit lightsabers. They did so like clockwork, except for the leader. It took a turn of Dark Lord's head before he complied to the order.

Mira Bionte was the last one to leave, her face was contorted into fear for the Padawan. Bastila merely smiled soothingly, a useless comfort for the older woman. Slowly, Bionte too backed out of the room, leaving Bastila alone in the presence Sith master.

Antonus stepped forward towards his sworn enemies, gesturing for them to follow him back to where they came from, a group of his men close behind. Bastila watched s one by one, the Republic soldiers followed hm. The Jedi were last, however they too followed reluctantly. Bastila tightened her hands into fists.

She was all alone now.

"This is quite a brave thing you have done." Revan commended her he silently walked her past his guard. "To have faith in my word. Especially when the Republic's defense plan centers around you staying out of my hands."

She shivered slightly as the feeling of Revan's gloved hand slid along the back of her robes, guiding her along to the lift.

"You would gladly kill the others." She returned coolly, stepping away from the Sith master, turning her expression into one that was a glare. "You would not do the same to me. Sparing them from you is my only reason why."

Rougher than she had expected, the Sith lord Revan pushed her into the lift. He turned away her and clicked the panel. taking them upwards to the command center. He crossed his arms, choosing not to look at the Jedi.

"How _noble_... how self sacrificing, my young padawan." He mocked her, causing the younger woman to tighten up at the whispered utterance of _Padawan_.

"I'm not your padawan." She snarled at him, forgetting her self control, "You may call me Jedi, but never your Padawa-."

She widened her eyes as her hands unconsciously reached her throat in a panic. She did not notice her whole body lifting in the air and slamming against the lift doors. What Bastila did notice was the outstretched hand of Revan, wrapping an invisible vice around her neck.

Bastila cried out, choking violently as she attempted to struggle against the unbreakable display of a Sith's power. Revan's mask leaned forward and his hand released, dropping the Jedi to the floor. Faintly Revan took a mild amusement in her gasping for air breathlessly.

"I will call you whatever I deem appropriate." He snapped back at the still gasping Jedi Sentinel. "Be thankful that I do not call you, Bitch."

He leaned down and grabbed her by her underarms and lifted her back up carefully. He looked her over briefly before brushing her off. His hands slid up her neck and gently, he brushed the frazzled hair away from her face.

"I think Miss Shan will be sufficient however. Bastila, Should I feel bold." He continued silkily, almost as if he hadn't harmed her. He loomed over her, as if daring her to make any augmentative protest. No, Bastila reckoned, she would not give the Sith any sort of incentive to kill her.

"Do you.. have any objections, Miss Shan?" She heard the conqueror inquire of her.

Bastila choked on her precious oxygen and blushed slightly. She could feel the smirk formulating on The Sith lord's face. Her embarrassment at his hands seemed to amuse him more then anything at the moment. Bastila too a final heaving breath and looked up, her cold demeanor back as she shook her head curtly.

Revan returned the nod with one of his own he seemed satisfied he had pacified her.

"I will not help you." She stated defiantly. She had to get that point across. She knew what kind of man Revan was. To have her abilities on his side would be invaluable. Quietly she squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the inevitable. She waited for the Sith Lord to attack her yet again for her defiance.

It did not come.

Revan stood there as the elevator doors opened up. His mask stupidly tilted yet again, as if he was curious of her reaction.

"I only harm others for disrespect. You have no need to worry otherwise." He informed her matter-of-factually. He gestured to the open elevator, allowing Bastila a chance to leave the close quarters before him.

"I wish, not for a Jedi knight." He informed her bluntly. "Your battle meditation, while powerful, cannot hope to stop what I have planned."

Together they walked reached the end of a long hallway and past the final guard. The door in front of them opened to allow them access. However reluctant it may have been, Revan and Bastila stood together in the doorway of a huge recreational room. It was an observation room.

Tonight's show? The destruction of the Republic fleet.

"You may stall me. Perhaps even push me back in places." His voice broke through her peace. "But the power I harness and the adoration of the worlds I hold will win over what you have left. It is a merely a matter of time."

_Power he harnessed? _Already he had spoke of the Star Forge with a reverence she never heard before.

Before the Jedi Padawan knew it, she felt her hand wrapped tightly with the Sith Lord's. She looked at it briefly before looking up with a mixture of disbelief and annoyance at his action. Revan merely smiled and led her towards the center of the room where a stretched table waited for them, one chair on opposite ends.

"No, I have a different intention for you. For you to serve as my emissary for you to catch the councils attention so that I may speak to them."

Bastila stared at the Sith Lord as if he had suddenly renounced his ways and was begging to rejoining the order. An emissary? He... He wanted peace?

"Why speak now?" She breathed lowly.

"They would not listen to my request for a bloodless surrender." He returned, merely shrugging. "Their stubborn has resulted in a billion lives lost. I am here to see to it that this will save countless lives from a long and brutal campaign that will happen.."

Bastila raised an eyebrow at the hauntingly handsome unmasked Sith Lord.

"Is that fact?" She asked him rather drolly.

"When my apprentice, Darth Malak serves as a vanguard to the invasion. It will be." He muttered back to her, surprising her with the distaste in his usually convicted tone.. "Billions will perish from his unpredictable and sloppy rage. We both don't want that."

Revan was concerned over Malak's war making ability? This was new.

"Why not just kill him then. It will save lives. Besides, it is your ways." She attempted to reason with him. She only faintly looked down to her glass that was now half full with what looked like a red wine.

There was rumbling dark laughter that emitted from the Sith Lord. He appeared amused by her logic. He leaned back, gripping his glass and eyed her close. The expression was sheer lust for the stubborn Jedi. Bastila ignored it. Sith arrogance would be his undoing.

"Malak serves best as a weapon of fear." He continued, his voice smirking at her. "Surrender to my forces and be treated with humanity deserved. Or... surrender to Malak and be razed to the ground."

She knew what she needed to do in that moment. She needed to know of the vision. She needed to know if it was real or a simple act of manipulation.

"A display of humanity? Like the humanity you showed for the people of Telos?" She challenged him with as much disgust as she could possess.

Her tactic worked unfortunately. She was spun around in space. Bastila could feel the rage blazing through the Sith Lord. She had most certainly touched on a sensitive subject.

_"Telos was a mistake made by a fool."_ He retorted cruelly. "Malak sought to impress his master. Perhaps to warn me of my... forgiveness to my enemies. He was punished for his incompetence."

Bastila turned away from the Masked Sith Lord. It only made him more angered with her.

"No, My sweet, innocent Bastila," Revan mockingly cooed, his gloved hand grazing her cheek. "I need my empire intact and strong to fight my greater foe then this hollow Republic."

Revan let go and stepped towards the table, pulling the chair out for the Padawan to sit in.

Bastila looked at the gesture of hospitality and snorted. "Yet, you glassed the Mandalorians." She spoke to him incredulously.

"An act that earned praise from both the Republic as well as the Jedi council, despite the fact that I had all but destroyed the Mandalorian people outright." Revan reminded the defiant Jedi "When the murderer feels he went too far while those who are meant to uphold the laws of the galaxy feel that I was just. Even you should see that something is wrong with that."

The Jedi could not reply. He was right.

"Come Bastila, You must be thirsty." Revan spoke to her politely, continuing to hold the chair out for her. "I will tell you about the Jedi I have acquired."

Bastila took the set reluctantly and watched as the Sith Lord turned away from her and over to what looked like a liquor cabinet hidden away in the room. He removed a bottle of Dark Red wine and set it down. He turned back and carefully untied his robes, pulling them off ad setting the on the cabinet. Hidden away under his flowing robes was a black as ight light armor.

Revan's hands reached up, unclasping his mask and laid it on top of the pile of robes. Bastila's eyes narrowed as she bit her lip. Never did she expect to find evil personified could to look so human. Not like his apprentice.

His hair was a well maintained chestnut. His cheekbones high and his face extremely gaunt, to the point where it surprised him. Revan's skin was pale and by no means perfect, the Mandalorian Wars saw to that. He had a very noticeable scar underneath her right eye. He looked both physically sick and tired from the stress of many years of waging an unceasing series of wars against his enemies.

As he stepped back to her, wine bottle in hand Bastila noticed just how this he a actually was. The robes gave a presence of power to him. Without them, he looked as though he hadn't eaten in three weeks. Still, despite this display of weakness, Bastila could sense it was a deception. Appearances were always deceiving. Revan's robes nor his mask were the source of his sheer ability. This frail body was.

The Lord of the Sith leaned over her ignoring her tightening back up in fear. There was no aggression on his part. He was merely playing a good host to the Jedi by pouring her a drink.

"What do think about the Jedi who now follow me?" He questioned her, a slight smile crept up on his tired face.

Bastila did not reply. Her answer was merely for his amusement he could not have cared less. So, naturally the Dark Lord continued his goading.

"The Jedi code was not designed with humankind... sentient life in mind. Banishing emotion? Banishing basic traits everyone has a right to. Pride, Anger, even Love." He informed her, tiredly. "So I offered simply offered an alternative. They need not fall to the Sith, but they must stand ready to defend the givers of their new morality."

"Your thoughts and your feelings betray you." Bastila retorted cold as ice. "You hide your regret well. But I know there is still good in you, Darth Revan. Why else would your portion of the fleet have stopped firing and moved out of attack position. Why else would you react so angrily to my mentioning of Telos."

She expected him to hit her. She expected him to violently deny that there was a goodness buried deep inside of him. It did not happen, the anger did not show.

No. Instead the Sith Lord laughed.

"That was your plan?" Revan mocked her hope, his voice jubilant. "Return me to the light, and save me from myself? A thousand battles accumulate to a simple realization that what I have done is still redeemable in the eyes of the foolish Jedi?"

Again the Dark Lord continued to laugh at the absurdity in his eyes. He stood from his seat wandered away from the observation window and, as quickly as he left, he rejoined her over to the table that Bastila found suddenly interesting enough to stare at. She briefly allowed a moment for the Republic to aid from a burst of her Battle Meditation.

The Sith Lord fell heavily ito his chair and poured himself another drink. As he set the bottle down his eyes fell back onto Bastila. He snorted and shook his head, mirth engulfing his darkened features.

"You...simpletons." He continued as he sipped his wine and leaned back into his seat, arrogantly. "I fight not just for my amusements, but for your lives as well."

"What are talking about?"

Revan's Sith eyes met the younger woman's vividly Grey. Her expression was no longer serene. She had ended her battle meditation briefly to shoot the Dark Lord a withering glare. Revan however knew his cryptic words had intrigued her curiosity.

"There is a greater threat out there." He informed her, leaning in slightly. "I alone have faced it head on, but I need a powerful galaxy to be ready. You silly children for what will come to-"

He paused and pulled his body back. His eyes suddenly wide with an expression that Bastila never imagined to see first hand.

Fear.

There was a sudden and sickening ripple through the Dark Side of the Force, so powerful, even she could feel it. A sudden and explosion force of rage and fury thrown at the Sith Lord. His hands gripped his head as it pounded his head like a migraine. His head turned over towards the Observation window and to one ship in particular, the _Leviathan. _It had fired a volley towards his ship.

Revan rounded back to Bastila. Before she knew it Revan had fung himself out of his seat and over the table at her. Bastila lt her saber and connected it into his gut sizzling through his stomach. Despite the white hot flash of aching pain. Still the Sith Lord came at her.

The _Protectorate_ groaned and buckled as a whole volley smashed the vessel. The observation deck was shredded as an anti ship torpedo hit it head on. The window smashed and caught the wounded Dark Lord, still poised over the Jedi as a human shield. Revan could take no more. He slumped over her form and gasped for any oxygen he could get inside of him.

In that moment, the Jedi Padawan knew exactly what Revan's intention was. He was trying to protect her... not harm her.

Revan rolled off her, gasping still. The glass rammed through his back was bleeding profusely. He continued to clutch his cauterized saber slash as he limped away a few steps before stumbling and falling to the ground, wheezing. Bastila's eyes widened as she stood up and half ran after him, ignoring the blaring of emergency alarms.

She fell to her knees next to the man who protected her despite their fundamental hatred of each other. He hands shook as they touched his impalement and attempted to stop the bleeding.

A strong hand reached out. Revan was alert again. His eyes hardened his lips curled and sneered in pure rage. Bastila fell back briefly, but reached out again. She needed him to stay calm. She needed hm to survive this.

"_You have betrayed me.._." He breathed lowly, in a dangerous growl.. "you, my apprentice have **BETRAYED ME!**"

The backlash of his abilities surprised her. Everything that the volley from Malak's flagship hadn't been destroyed was annihilated by the Fallen Dark Lord's sheer rage. It took all the energy he possessed. Revan slumped over, still breathing sporadically. His eyes maintained on to hers. Not wanting to be left alone. Bastila smiled at him carefully. She would keep him safe.

There was groan and a mechanical hiss that briefly interrupted her attention. A wave of chilling fear came over her. Revan's men were trying to get in to the room. She squeezed Revan's hand briefly before turning away from him. Her eyes widened and she breathed out in relief. Revan's robes!

Quickly, she grabbed them and pulled them over her Jedi attire and went back to the dark lord. The outfit could fool them briefly, perhaps even convince them to help him escape with her. She pulled the mask over her face and opened up her eye. a sudden dark wave came over her. She was wearing the mask that trillions feared.

Bastila rejoined the fallen Sith Lord and wrapped her hands around his injury. She watched him behind the mask. His eyes were opened and focused. They turned to look up at the masked Bastila. With a laborious chuckle he rested his head on her lap and continued to focus his attention towards his own astounding rage.

The door finally gave way. Through it came a human officer. An admiral. He maneuvered through the mess and came towards Bastila, still hunched over the fallen Sith Lord. Bastila's hands tightened around her lightsaber. Just in case.

"My Lord what has hap-"

The Admiral was cut off. Bastila stood up and waved her hand across his face, forcing him into a trance. The Admiral's head drooped low for fraction of second before he glanced to Bastila who was quickly unmasking herself and pulling off the robes.

_"You will assist Lord Revan to his escape pod."_ She suggested to the dazed Admiral and tossed them haphazardly across the room.

The Admiral nodded lazily and leaned over. Carefully, he helped Bastila stand the Dark Lord up and walked him to the other side of the room.

"What...are you doing.." The Sith moaned to the Jedi aiding him.

"Saving you, Revan." Bastila explained as she hit panel that opened an escape pod door hidden away in the corner of the observation deck.

"N-no..." He managed to gasp back to her as he felt himself dragged through pod door. "You must save yourself. Warn the council. Malak w-will destroy.. a-any chance of..peace.. I can bring you."

Bastila and the Admiral called Karek set the Sith Lord down on the floor of the escape Pod. With a blast of a Force Push, the Jedi fired the Sith admiral out the door and closed it behind her. She pulled himself over him and shook her head, smiling weakly.

"You will tell them yourself." She stated to him firmly. "We will protect you from him. You have my word."

There was a hiss and the feeling of a blast pressure that rocketed the small pod. She ignored it and focused onto Revan. They were on their way towards the Republic fleet. They were nearly safe

Slowly, the dying Sith Lord looked up to the Jedi. a smile coated with crimson blood begun to spread across his face. He shook his head and drooped over, only to be caught by Bastila's free hand. Gently, she held his head up to look aat him properly.

"I am a dead man. Do not delude yourself, Padawan." He sighed lowly. Feeling his death on the wind. He closed his eyes and exhaled.

Revan's heart stopped his breathing ceased. He was dead.

The Jedi Padawan's eyes widened at the sight of the contorted in pain fallen sith lord. Days ago She thought she would feel relief of his death. Instead, now she felt nothing but fear as her hands pumped into his chest, reattempting to start his heart in great vain.

After several long minutes of attempting to stimulate a heartbeat. She stopped and pulled back to wipe her tearstained and desperate eyes. Then she remembered. There was perhaps one way she knew how to cheat death with. Bastila's hands shook as they wrapped around Revan's pale, scarred face. She steadied her breathing ignored the distractions of the battles around her. She knew what she had to do. She new the only thing that could save him now.

A Force Bond.

The linking of two life force's together. The fates of two strangers on opposing sides of the battlefield were now intertwined together until the day they both died. He would feel all her fears. She would feel all his hate. It was an a act of last, desperate resource.

Revan needed to live. Especially when peace was possible through him.

Bastila did not see the Republic fighters escorting her pod. She did not feel the the tractor beam lot on. All she could detect was the Sith Lord's heart beating once more.

All Bastila could feel was the surge of rage and hate that only a Sith Lord had burn deep inside her consciousness.

**...**

* * *

**...**

_My Faithful Antonus,_

_If you have received this data transmission then I have been taken by the Jedi, hopefully at my own free will. Do not worry or feel as though you have failed me, old friend. You have always been my loyal protector. The destroyer of my enemies. I ask of you one last favor. Wait for me. I will be gone for a long time, this I have foreseen. As a slave to the Republic or a Prisoner to the Jedi, I do not know for sure. What I do know is that my capture will inspire overconfidence in the Jedi. It will be their undoing._

_They will destroy my mind, turn me loose against the those I have sworn to lead. It will not be my will to do so. Here in this package are my robes and my memories archived for when we meet again. Take whatever forces you can liberate from that fool Malak and leave for any world you wish to live in exile._

_When I at last return, we will organize our forces and take possession of the Star Forge from him. This war must come to a conclusion soon. I will see to it once I am back in command._

_Thank you for your devoted service to my cause. Know that you will forever have Lord Revan's favor._

_Lord Revan._

Antonus Freyon looked away from the letter left to his and towards the pile of robes and his master's mask tossed haphazardly in a mass. No, this was not a mistake, getting captured by the Jedi so easily. Betrayal or not, the Dark Lord had foreseen all of what had transpired here. From the Republic distraction to the Jedi to Malak's turn on his master.

He gathered the robes of his lord and ran down he hallway to the Command Center. He needed a plan. Perhaps he could convince the loyalists to take what fleet they had left to Mandalorian space. They could formulate a alliance between what was left of his forces and the remnants of the Mandalorian clans.

A very tall order. But, considering the nightmare he was living in right now, it might have been the only chance the loyalists had left. Malak would have the Star Forge and thye bulk of the fleet. The situation could not have gotten any worse without his Master's presence to inspire his forces, these would be trying times for everyone.

As the door opened the immediate sound of infighting became prescent. Fear of Malak's assault overwhelmed them. They watched as Malak's attention turned away from the flag ship on onto the two doze Star Destroyers under his personal authority. Thy all seemed so lost. It was a pathetic sight to bear witness to. Lord Revan would have never allowed this display of cowardice. They all should have been summarily executed for this. Unfortunately, He needed them to keep control of their subordinates..

In that moment, Antonus knew exactly what his destiny was. Keep the peace and rally the disenchanted around Lord Revan in their darkest time.

"UNDER LORD REVAN'S AUTHORITY; I'M TAKING COMMAND OF THIS VESSEL." He roared out to the command deck, surprising them.

The arguing died down as the Officer class turned to face the force sensitive Mandalorian. He ignored their confused expression and took a set i the command chair. His hands idly tracing the mask that inspired fear and awe of what was left of his people. One of the admiral's aboard the ship slowly approached him, he looked dazed and bruised. Antonus looked up and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Admiral Karek, Send a message to only those most loyal to our lord." He stated to the rigid weak looking Coruscanti. "We are to go into Exile until the master's most glorious and bloody return."

Admiral Jensen Kerek removed hs cap. Slowly the master of war nodded to the servant of the Dark Lord almost reluctantly. He turned away and headed towards the communication area.

"For how long, Mandalorian?"

"For as long as it takes that bastard Malak to grow overconfident I imagine." The Mandalorian returned to the Admiral. His attention focused on the battle at hand as one of Malak's ship's exploded from the combined fire of the Republic and the Loyalists.

The Admiral snorted and shook his head.

"So, we go into hiding on the fringe of known space for a day, two days at the most?"

The Mandalorian dark Jedi ignored the the rumbling of nervous laughter and gestured for the vessel to engage Lightspeed with top priority. He had much work to do.

**...**

* * *

**...**

"Masters, You must allow me to tend to him. He is more important then anyone in this settlement. His survival could be taken gesture of good faith towards those whom still support him. He spoke of peace between both powers.. The details are still locked away in his thoughts. But he intended on ending the war between the Sith and the republic."

The council and the Jedi gathered behind her were illuminated in the warmth of Dantoonie''s sun appeared to be maintaining as much patience they could for the Padawan. Since arrival, the Jedi and the Sith were separated. Still the Jedi could sense his pain. No, sense was too vague for the bond they now shared. She could feel him screaming in agony as the others poke and prodded his mind. It was making her unfocused and extremely agitated.

She wanted nothing more the to go somewhere and hide away. She needed to meditate, she needed to be left alone. There was a lot of things she needed a lot of things at the moment. None of which was a luxury she was granted. So much had changed... everything she thought she knew was thrown out

"Child, you have done right by bringing him here to us, But do not presume to understand all of the motivations of a Sith Lord ten times more powerful then you." The moody Jedi master known as Vrook Lamar grumbled to the protesting Padawan. "He could have been lying to you, manipulating you into a solo assassination of the Jedi Council. an act he is more than capable of doing."

Master Lamar shook his head, an introspective look crossed his face briefly before he looked back up.

"There is no way we can trust him." He finished lowly. "Not with the path he has followed."

"A path followed due to the council's inability to pay heed to his warnings." Bastila lashed out unexpectedly. A strange sense of loyalty to the incapacitated man overwhelmed her rational behavior. She paused and inwardly gasped as she realized how she had spoken to them.

Master Lamar glared at the woman. He was clearly annoyed by her unexpected and surprising insolence.

"You go too far Padawan Shan-" He started to chastise. Before he could continue. He paused as Vrook noticed Master Vandar Tokare's small hand was held up, requesting a chance to cut in.

Bastila turned her attention to the elder Jedi. Carefully, she allowed him a slight smile. Vandar would be more likely to listen to her more objectively than the oppressively stubborn Vrook.

"What warns do you speak of?" He inquired politely, ignoring the glare Vrook had on both Master and padawan.

"Master Tokare. Revan repeatedly expressed fears of an external threat to the galaxy." Bastila explained to the ever patient master. "He wanted the galaxy strong to curtail his fears of an impending galactic invasion."

Master Lamar snorted.

"A convenient lie to explain his actions."

Bastila ignored the barb and instead, she looked down at the Datapad in her hands borrowed from the archives. The contents of the Datapad were that of Revan, months prior to his fall to the Dar Side of the Force. She extended it outwards to the Smaller Jedi Master, who stepped forward and took it from her hands, studiously reading the teachings left behind.

"I...have been reading through his teachings." Bastila explained to the curiou expression on Master Lamar's face "He repeatedly warned of the return of the _Sith'ari_."

Vrook Lamar looked a the younger woman incredulously. He slowly allowed her a pained condescending smile as though she had still been a simple child for even making the suggestion that an external threat existed.

"Ah, yes _"Sith'ari". _The apparent race of Sithbeings, allegedly alive and waiting beyond known space..." The Jedi master retorted back. "We have dismissed that claim made by Revan long ago."

Bastila bowed her head and hid the blush caused by her sudden flare of anger. It did not go unnoticed by Master Tokare, who looked up from the datapad and allowed her a reassuring smile.

"Revan may be right about this threat." Vandar spoke to her ignoring the other master's protest. "However, for now, Our attention must remained focused on this Star Forge. If we cannot stop an internal threat what hope do we have to fight this one?"

"With Revan's aid, we shall discover it." He finished,turning to his old friend who looked as though he was begging to interject but was unwilling to show blatant disrespect for him. This politeness quickly ended however.

"No, Vandar. This proposal you made to the Couscanti Jedi council is insane. We must stand him on trial. Try him for the crimes he has committed." Vrook Shot back. Earning a sudden approval of many Jedi standing in the room. Despite the show of support, Master Tokare still remained strong against their cries for vengeance.

"I am afraid, what is done is done." Vandar informed Vrook with a slight tilt of his head towards him. "The council has voted in favor of wiping his mind and setting him on the path of redemption."

"Vandar... You fool!"

Vrook widened h eyes and at least had the decency to look ashamed. The room burst into sudden fury of of protesting Jedi. All of them clearly upset with the disrespect shown to the Master Jedi. Bastila ignored the anger and bowed her head. The Jedi had suddenly became an annoyance to her. She wanted nothing more to smash them all for their display.

Her eyes eyes widened as she realized her less then pure thoughts about her compatriots. She turned and rubbed her face tiredly. Her attention focused back onto Master Lamar who was attempting to make an apology to Master Tokare.

"No apologies necessary, friend." the Master quietly forgave immediately. "These are stressful times. Please tell us what troubles you?"

Vrook Lamar did not speak up right away, nor was his face raised to look at the master and friend he had offended. He still seemed to be upset with his own behavior. Lowly, he sighed and rubbed his eyes and the bridge of his nose.

"We know a tenth of the Dark Side that Darth Revan has come to learn in his travels." Vrook spoke up, much more subdued ad humbled then before. "How do you now that he has not shielded himself? How do we not know he will merely bid his time until he can obtain his old mantel as Dark Lord of the Sith from his betrayer?"

Slowly, the elder Vandar sighed and closed his eyes, deep in thought over the question posed to him. He paid no mind to Padawan Shan shift in place and looking s though she had much more to say over the subject.

"Faith must be kept, my friend. Redemption is not beyond no man, not even Revan." Vandar spoke softly at last, earning a collective nod from everyone around him. He looked up to the Padawan, his hand outstretched towards her.

"If what Padawan Shan here said is even half correct, then Revan ceases being a simple enigma. His actions, as cruel and merciless as they been, may have had a true purpose beyond absolute power." Vandar returned, finishing what he needed to argue for,

Vrook grunted at the remark and shook his head in apparent disagreement.

"One thing is for certain, Master Tokare." Vrook concluded as he stood from his seat. "A Sith Lord with good intentions is still a Sith Lord with an agenda. With our actions today, we will be targeted should he ever remember."

There was a low grumbling amongst the Jedi gathered. Vandar closed his eyes and nodded. Revan was still an act of faith that rewarded the Jedi with neither certainty nor enthusiasm. He was simply a means to an end.

There Jedi gathered in the temple begun to slowly disperse. Bastila watched them all. Despite news that Revan was to be used as a information gatherer for the Republic and the Jedi's cause. The idea of killing the Master of the greatest Sith empire ever devised in their life time had raised their spirits. None of them heeded her continued retelling Revan's warning of his apprentice.

One of the last Jedi still standing still other then herself was Master Zhar. An elderly Twi'lek, whom was once the master and teacher to the captured Darth Revan. He seemed to have been lost in his own thoughts and concerns. Revan was the closest thing to a son he was ever allowed to have. The thought of his mind wiped clean had caused tears of anguish to nearly boil over and become present to the Padawan watching. Eventfully he broke his stillness by wiping his eyes. Swiftly he took off, most likely to grant himself access to Revan's bedside.

Bastila bowed her head and squinted. Revan was quiet now. She could barely feel his connection to her anymore.

The deed was done, His mind was gone, his abilities destroyed.

Farewell Darth Revan. The Galaxy would become a more dangerous place without him. The Power Vacuum was ow filled with an even more brutal Sith Lord.

There was a sudden tug on her robes. Bastila turned around and found the that the diminutive Jedi Master Tokare was standing behind her, smiling faintly. He could still sense she had so much more to speak of.

"More do you have, my child?" He inquired of her. Bastila nodded quickly and looked over to see Vrook staring at the Master and the Padawan.

"Please, go to the meditation grove Bastila and wait for me there." The Master asked of the Padawan, kindly. He leaned in and smiled, slightly mischievously. "I feel that you seek more knowledge then I can give you here. Not when Master Vrook is on the war path."

Bastila bowed her head to Master Tokare and stepped back. She clamped her lips closed and turned away, heading swiftly for the exit. She would heed his request. Afterall. It was not often to have a Jedi Master willing to explain his actions to someone much younger.

...

* * *

...

"May I join you in your meditation, young Padawan?"

Bastila broke her self induced under a tree and bathed in the warm Dantoonie sun. She found that Master Tokare was standing eye to eye with her. She nodded respectfully to him and shuffled over. He smiled briefly and lowered himself onto his knees. He sighed, almost tiredly. The talks of the Dantoonie council had tired him greatly.

"Your concern for your adversary is surprising, but noble." He observed. He looked over at her knowingly. The bond shared between Sith and Jedi was evident to the elderly master.

"He spoke like a Sith at times, slippery and cruel." She admitted to the Master ruefully. "But I could sense that there was something in him. Begging to be set free. It was the only reason I risked myself and joined him so willingly."

Thoughts of Revan's memories of Telos came back to her. The stink the rotten bodies of dead children, the sense of disbelief that the Sith Lord gave off. How physically weak he looked under his mask...

"I feel that him being redeemed without this deception was possible. If only they gave it a chance." She finished lamely, shrugging as she turned back to the meditation she was previously engaged in.

There was a brief and comfortable silence between the two. Bastila fell back to her meditation while Master Tokare seemed to have been pondering her words.

"See that padawan over there?" He finally asked of her. Bastila looked over at hm strangely and followed the directions of his eyes.

Vandar pointed his hand out towards two Jedi in meditation below them. Bastila could recognize one of them to be Master Quatra, speaking silently to a young Cathar padawan, whom appeared slightly discomforted with the meditation.

"She was brought to Dantoonie under Revan's protection." He informed her pointedly. "Long after he was experimenting with the Sith way."

"That, young Bastila, is what gives me hope." He murmured, looking away from the distant Cathar and back up to Bastila "Perhaps not all of him was destroyed in the hunt for the Star Forge."

Bastila bowed her head and bit back the sudden bout of an unexpected and frustrated anger. She closed her eyes and exhaled unsteadily. This feeling should have been long since suppressed thanks to her life long education. There was only one explanation. The Bond to a Sith Lord.

She looked up to see that Master Tokare's back was turned and heading back towards the temple. She bit her lip and called back to him.

"But here you are, preparing a blank slate Revan into making the same trek, risking him all over again." Bastila questioned him, standing up from her meditative state and walked forward to the Master's side.

"The council is staking the lies of trillions on a man who has been wiped clean of everything he has ever known. What if, force forbid, Master Lamar was right? What if he gains his memories back? They have condemned everyone to a Darth Revan's rage!"

Vandar sighed and nodded his head.

"There is no other options anymore." The small master spoke back to her sagely. His tone silencing any further contemplation the young padawan still had. Slowly, he stood up and turned back to face her. He smiled at her reassuring, gently, his clawed hand gripped her arm and shook it, still strangely smiling at her.

Bastila continued to look unconvinced as he left her side and proceeded down the hillside. She still had a thousand questions and concerns to ask of the wizened master. Unfortunately for her curiosity. Master Tokare seemed unlikely to elaborate any further for now.

"Besides." He spoke, briefly pausing to look up at her with warm, assuring expression. "With you as the master and he as the Apprentice, I have faith that history will not repeat itself."

As the Jedi master left the presence of the Padawan; Bastila still could not shake thew doubt she felt. Perhaps the council was wrong. Perhaps the meddling with a Sith Lord's mind would only make a bad situation even wore then it was.

By the Force. How right that prediction turned out to be.

...

* * *

...

**You know what is the best thing about Star Wars Fanfiction writing? No matter how melodramtic you wtrite your Dialog. It will NEVER be as Melodramatic as the Canon. Thanks for the read, hope you do your part and review. I mean, it's not like I get anyother payment for a couple weeks work :)**


End file.
